Bieber Fever? Get over yourself, douche
by TooCoolForPants
Summary: Justin and a girl have been friends for a period of time before he moved to continue his career. They cross paths once more during his vacation. She explains exactly how he's changed. He doesn't like it much, but he likes this new found attitude of hers..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Diary Entry 21_

_I combed my fingers through my hair, my brown eyes would gaze into his hazel eyes plainly. Mine were dull, full of pain. His with glimmers of hope and worry for my well being without a friend. He was leaving, probably forever. I knew we wouldn't see each other ever again, and it killed me a little inside. I was the girl with the weird accent, the ones with glasses, the one who liked different music and things then other girls, and my only friend since I moved here from Australia, was leaving, already. As he hugged his friends and told them see ya, and his extended family, he came to me. I slowly smiled a bit him, before hje could say anything, I pulled him into a hug. For thirteen, I was emotional. I kissed his cheeks and he ruffled my hair a little. As he walked away I waved, as much as it killed me inside..I knew it was better for him to do what he'd want to in life, so he was happy.. _

Giselle's POV

As I read over the firsts of my diary I've had for 4 years, this one caught me. When Justin left. I rolled my eyes a bit before letting out a big huff. Now he was all big and super famous, he came back to Canada a few times, he knew where I lived, but yet he could still visit Ryan. That fuckface. Now I lived in Ohio, I had lived here for about two months or so. Everyone was so excited for Junior prom, apparently, the cheerleaders had raised money in bakes sales and car washes to get Justin Bieber to perform for an hour. He'll be there a freaking hour, and they're going crazy, WHY? I mean, of course he was gorgeous now, as he was before, but he was probably hella' cocky now. He had to have changed.

Someone began to snap in my face I looked up slowly, blinking. "Huh?" I'd ask softly, blinking. India and Thomas snapping in my face, calling my name. Thomas would raise his brow a little, grinning. India rolled her eyes. "What do you think of this dress?" She asked with a smirk. I shrugged and Thomas gave her a nod. She giggled, walking back in to change once again. Thomas gazed down at me. He stood tall, and strong. Built nice and tough like, he had raven black hair and light blue eyes, which peered at me constantly. "Whatcha writing..?" He asked, peeking around to look. I held the book to my chest.

"I'm not writing...I'm reading.." I said softly before closing the book and putting it in my backpack, pulling out the school dance planner. I was in charge of how everything was set up, the theme was Creatures Of The Night. I was falling behind in theater and language arts, so if I took a big part in the school dance, that would bump my grades up, I was told. I then began writing down the schedules for the bands to play. Five bands wanted a chance to play, and the dance was from 7 to 11. It was required Mr Jackass got atleast a hour.

Okay, so it's not like I don't like him anymore...AS A FRIEND I MEAN. It's just, I'm disappointed in him. The star life changed him. It bothers me for some odd reason. Thomas would scoff at me softly, sittign next to me and watching as I wrote. "I swear, you're taking this thing more serious then you need too. You're gonna get atleast to Bs...I mean come on Elle, you're you.." He'd lightly elbow me and I smiled towards him a bit, closing the notebook. "I guess you're right...what are you going as?" I'd ask curiously, with a light smile. He grinned. "Draculoh...manly, eh?" He'd ask, chuckling.

I smiled a bit, shrugging. "Very." He grinned. "What you going as?" He asked. I shrugged. "I'm not dressing up. Going to steal some of India's cookies, and leave." He gave a bit of a pout before India came out once more, showing us another 'fairy' dress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Justin's POV

My eyes moved from everyone running around to get everything ready. Cells phones ringing, lots of talking, fans outside. I was getting my measurements for my suit for that performance thing, I guess. I sighed, looking down to the woman's who's hands were shaking and she was staring at me like I was a piece of meat and she hadn't ate for days. I stared back, raising my eyebrows. I was nineteen now, things had only gotten worse. I stepped down once she finished, running a hand through my short hair. Such fucking idiots. I'd roll my eyes once my manager began yapping off at me, explaining what would be good to perform at the school. I nodded, honestly not paying attention. I did this a million times before for crowds of billions. There's like..300 kids at the thing, I could handle this.

A few days after that..

Giselle's POV

I had decided to dress up a little, I was a werewolf. But..less hairy? My hair was a mess, I had ripped and tattered clothing and a little black make up to make me look REALLY dusty. Anyway, as I walked around, smiling and nodding at people talked to me. Then I heard the familiar screeching of girls. It was only 45 minutes into the night. The girls pushed and roughed past to get to the stage as Justin walked on it, holding the microphone. Most of the guys were looking dumbfounded since their girls just left them. Justin smiled down at all of them. I turned to watch, raising my eyebrows, clearly unamused. He looked over to me, winking. I rolled my eyes before walking to the food table, grabbing the big bowl of chips and sitting down. He had performed basically his entire new album. His voice was deeper then it was 2 years ago. It was strange for sure. A hour later, the other bands from the school played and everyone went back to their business.

I felt a light tapping on my shoulder, someone with a hoodie on. I turned around, still chewing some chips that were in my mouth ."Huh?" I asked, staring. I set down the chips, standing up, being yanked out of the gym and outside into the hallway. The person tugged down his hood. It was Justin. He flashed that charming smile at me. Then it disappeared when I didn't scream. "Aren't you like..happy..or..whatever?" He asked, raising his own eyebrows. I slowly shook my head. "You dragged me away from food, to show me..what?" I asked, staring at him. He rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around me. "Girl..I'm Justin...Justin Bieber. Out of all of them girls to bone tonight, I picked you. You should feel special. This is the best day of your life!" His hand reached down and roughly grabbed my ass. I shoved him to the side, staring. "The best day of my life will be the day you stop singing and fall off the edge of the Earth! Who do you think you are? Grabbing on me like I'm some slut. I don't think Patricia would approve of this!" I screamed at him.

Justin's POV

As the girl practically screamed at me and mentioned my mother, I slowly smiled more, remembering the accent and the familiar look of anger in her eyes. " No way..Giselle? Fucking shit girl, you grew curves! I missed you so much!" I yelled, hugging her. I remembered her. Her hands hung by her sides before she slowly raised, patting my back awkwardly. I couldn't help myself. Damn she was so cute..and she smelt nice. Weird, but she smelt really good. She stared at me, tugging from the hug, raising her eyebrow. "You remember me?" She asked slowly. "Duh." I said, grinning. "So..are we still gonna fuck, even if it just involves a little groping..maybe some tongue action?" I teased her, flicking my tongue out my mouth and licking my lips. She slowly smiled, hitting me. I could tell she wanted me. Damn, I'm good. I grabbed a football from the cage outside of gym door. It was pushed out ot make room for the other stuff, I guess. I grabbed her hand and lead her outside.

Outside it was a fairly warm night. My arm was around her waist as we walked, I let my hand fall purposely down on her ass a few times, but she'd moved it back up to her back. Once we found a spot, we began tossing the ball back and forth, walking through the grassed fields, a few houses around. "So, what have you been up to while I was gone?" I asked, tossing the ball back to her. She shrugged, catching it effortlessly. "Nothing..honestly..I'm gay now." She said, tossing it back. I stared at her, raising an eyebrow, catching it. "Well, in that case, if I get you a chick, will you have sex with her, and can I watch?" I asked, teasing. She smirked as I threw it back, and she let it fall to her feet. "No." She said, picking it up and tossing it, then was distracted by a dog barking. The football had burst someone's window. She grinned, running to a shed near by as she heard yelling from some men. I followed after her. It took a few yanks, but after getting the chain off, we slid in, hiding. She was giggling like an idiot.

Giselle's POV

I could hear the men yelling. "WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE FUCKS?" and stuff like that, it was hilarious. Then I felt Justin's hand on my thigh. He did not give up, did he? Clearly, I wasn't really gay, I just wanted to see what he'd say. His hand ran up my thigh, groping lightly, I could hear him breathing heavy. Then his lips pecked against my neck lightly, sucking in random places. I was glad he couldn't see it, I was as red as an apple. I started to breathe a little heavier before his other hand slid under my shirt, and turned, slipping into my pants before he stopped, shoving me farther into the corner and he moved behind the door to the shed. The man who was yelling opened the shed, looking in and around. It was pretty dark, so he didn't see anything. After he closed the door, Justin peeked out to see if they had left, he then walked out, nudging me to come along.

As we walked along the street, he wouldn't stop staring and smiling at me. "..What?" I asked, looking away awkwardly. He smiled slowly, stepping closer to me. "You're not gay...you liked that, huh?" He asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said, looking up to him with a clueless expression. "What I did back there. You wanted me, hmm?" He asked, looking me up and down before he grinned and chuckled. "Listen if you're not doing anything tomorrow, I could come over and we could pick up where we left off?" He asked. I shook my head, staring at him. "You can come over, but I'm not doing 'that'. I wish you'd stop it. No is my final answer, I don't like you, okay?" His smile disappeared and he stared at me for a few moments before softly nodding. "Okay Elly..Just friends." His gaze moved away from me as we walked up the streets, with no where to go.


End file.
